


7:13 pm

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Endgame Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Messy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Roommates, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Oikawa wants to call his sleepy husband before he sleeps





	7:13 pm

Oikawa always missed Iwaizumi when he was away on games.

Ever since Iwaizumi got his new job at the hospital, his hours have been unpredictable. They never had the time to lie down and talk about each others days like they used too, so Oikawa made a plan.

With Oikawa in America for work, he didn't know how different the time change would be for both of them. He didn't know if it would work as it used too, he was nervous.

He stayed in his room, his phone lied flat on his bare chest as he started up at the hotel ceiling. He turned his head and looked at the digital clock, 7:13 pm it read.

He did the mental math, calculating the time it would be in Japan. He knew his partner would be arriving home soon, or now from his long shift. If he didn't plan it right, Iwaizumi would fall asleep and Oikawa would miss his chance.

Letting out a sigh, Oikawa unlocked his phone and went to his phone app. 

His finger lingered on Iwaizumi's contact. He was overthinking, he knew that. He just couldn't help himself. Tooru pushed himself to press the call button, hearing the ringing in his ears. 

"Hello?" A tired voice said on the other end. It was Hajime, he was tired just like Oikawa had predicted, he was right. 

"Iwa-chan? You sound tired." Tooru commented, putting his phone on speaker. He pulled himself off his hotel room bed, starting to walk freely around the room. 

"I did just get off a 12-hour shift, Tooru," Hajime spoke, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Oikawa could tell he was tired, he was probably dying to close his eyes. 

"Then I'll let you go, I don't want to keep you up." Oikawa tried, jumping back onto his bed and reconnecting with his phone. 

"No!" Iwaizumi's vote almost pleaded. "I wanna talk to you, it's been too long." He continued, a warm blush sneaking onto his cheeks while he laid in his bed at home. 

"It's only been a day, Iwa-chan." Tooru smiled, easing into a sarcastic comment that would naturally earn him a slap. "Miss me that much?" He teased. 

Hajime growled, making Oikawa laugh. "I'm just kidding," Oikawa mentioned, changing apps on his phone to look at his photos. "So tell me about your day, did you see any dead bodies?" 

Iwaizumi smiled and laughed slightly, just enough so Oikawa couldn't hear him, he thought. "There was a guy who came in today because his wife stabbed him, he reminded me of you." 

"Was he handsome?" 

"Close, he was the most annoying patient I had all day." 

Oikawa gasped loudly, clenching his chest as if Hajime could see him. "Iwa-chan! Rude!" He exclaimed, sounding hurt. 

"I miss you a lot when you're not around," Iwa said, looking at the photo of him and his partner on the bedside table. 

It was true, even if Tooru was the loudest and annoying person he's ever met. Hajime was glad he met him, and he missed him dearly and always. It seemed too quiet when he's away. 

Knowing he was sincere, Tooru smiled. "I miss you too, Hajime." 

There was a moment of silence, total silence where Tooru had thought Hajime had fallen asleep. His hunch wasn't confirmed until he heard the slight silent snores from his husband, smiling proudly, Tooru whispered, "I love you, Hajime. Sleep well."

Oikawa then hung up the phone call and continued looking at his photos, smiling each time he saw Hajime's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU ALL I CAN WRITE FLUFF


End file.
